Estúpido
by bella'trix'castro
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Spoilers de RdM. Os pensamentos de Hermione vagueiam enquanto ela lava a louça. "Ron me mataria se me visse lavando a louça sem magia. 'Você é uma bruxa, aja como tal' ele diria. Ele não entende que eu preciso da distração..." HHr
1. Idade 28: Hermione

**Estúpido**

Tradução autorizada da Fic "Stupid"

**Link:** .net/s/3675262/1/Stupid

**Autoria:** Sue (The Seamonkey)

**SPOILERS. SE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO LEU AS RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE, **_**NÃO LEIA.**_

**N/A: Dez anos depois da Batalha Final; nossos heróis estão com 28 anos. Os pensamentos de Hermione vagam enquanto esta lava a louça.**

Quando eu era pequena minha mãe sempre me disse que "virão alguns homens perfeitos antes que o SR. Perfeito te encontre". E eu tive alguns antes do Ron que poderiam ter sido perfeitos, se as circunstâncias tivessem sido diferentes. Viktor era doce, mas um pouco simplório... e eu nunca disse para ninguém, mas durante aquela coisa ridícula que tive com Córmaco McLaggen no sexto ano, eu descobri que ele era não um amigo-do-peito, mas sim um amigo-do-pinto. Aquele namorico acabou quando eu encontrei uma pilha de revistas pornográficas homossexuais escondidas embaixo de sua cama. Além de um valentão irritante, _não___era interessado em garotas... nem perto do homem perfeito que eu esperava.

Todos previram o que ia acontecer, um longo e doloroso tempo antes... se eles tivessem feito apostas sobre o que ia acontecer, eles teriam ficado entediados de tanto esperar que nós finalmente nos juntássemos. Talvez eles tenham mesmo feito apostas. Suponho que é isso que adolescentes fazem. Bem, eu não acredito em jogos de azar, é um hábito bobo. Quem inventou o conceito de apostar o próprio dinheiro, ganho com o suor do trabalho, no resultado de atividades que são geralmente deixadas ao acaso era um idiota. Foi provavelmente alguém como o Jorge. Falando nele, eu deveria visitar a loja... faz um tempo desde que fui lá. Ouvi dizer que ele tem um novo carregamento de fantasias debilitantes excelentes; eu realmente deveria dar uma olhada nelas. Agh... mesmo depois de todos esses anos ainda dói pensar sobre a loja e o coitado do Jorge administrando-a sozinho. Eu não sei como ele consegue sem a sua metade. Fred...

Mas estou divagando.

É o que dizem todos os contos de fadas – os opostos se atraem. "Picuinhas e indiferença exprimem amor." Se duas pessoas brigam o tempo todo, isso TEM que significar que eles estão profundamente envolvidos em uma relação de amor e ódio, expressando em termos simples que eles brigam porque se amam, mas não querem admitir. E então, ouvindo os sussuros de outros e os gritos da minha romântica incorrigível interior, eu me encontro cegamente e loucamente apaixonada pelo menino ao qual eu estava destinada.

Uma história clássica. O herói e seus dois ajudantes – o alívio cômico e a inteligente – que ficam juntos no final. O herói tem sua própria heroína com quem aproveitar seu lugar ao sol; aquela bonita, forte e atrevida. Quem poderia resistir a ela? Quem poderia resistir a ele? Os ajudantes conseguem, eles sim. Eles ficam juntos porque compartilharam tantas experiências e eles têm o lance de amor e ódio acontecendo e o público adora... e também porque eles não conseguiriam o herói ou a heroína. Acredite, se a menina inteligente tivesse uma chance que fosse com o herói, ela aceitaria. Mas claro que não é assim que a história _acontece_.

E assim eu me vejo com meu camarada ajudante, quem convenientemente esteve apaixonado por mim por anos e eu fui muito feliz com ele. Eu amo Ron. Amo mesmo. Ele tem sido meu amigo durante a maior parte da minha vida e meu amante por mais da metade do tempo que nós nos conhecemos. Ele é o melhor amigo e pai que eu podia desejar. Amoroso, preocupado, engraçado; sempre proto com aquele sorriso torto e sardento. Seu cabelo vermelho flamejante é uma visão bem-vinda ao final do dia, embora seja um pesadelo para lavar. É tão espesso. E ele se recusa a cortá-lo. Ele está começando a parecer com Gui, embora não tão galante (se é que se pode chamar algum Weasley de galante).

Eu _estou_ feliz...

As vezes é difícil. Com Ron constantemente tagarelando sobre Quadribol e os "bons tempos" e me atazanando sobre férias e querendo isso e aquilo... é só imutável. Eu não ficaria tão irritada se houvesse um "Obrigado pelo jantar, Hermione, estava ótimo" de vez em quando. Tudo que eu ganho é "Ei, Mione, passa o molho de maçã" ao final de cada refeição. Ele e o seu molho de maçã. Está se tornando uma obsessão ridícula; ele vai acabar ficando doente um dia desses, sério.

Quem imaginaria que eu ia acabar como uma dona-de-casa? Eu nem mesmo tenho um emprego. Se me dissessem quinze anos atrás que seria assim que eu passaria minhas noites – lavando louça e divagando – eu riria na cara deles e diria para caírem fora. Uma dona-de-casa. Lavando louça. Ron nunca ajuda com a louça. Ele cozinha ocasionalmente, e acha que compensa por nunca ajudar com os pratos. A louça é muito pior do que cozinhar. Ele saberia se ele já as tivesse lavado. Mas, claro, que ele simplesmente agitaria sua varinha e nunca levantaria um dedo; mas, às vezes, com mágica você não consegue tirar todas as manchas. Tem algo sobre o toque físico que realmente os limpa, então o jeito trouxa acaba sendo a melhor maneira.

Eu lavo os pratos da minha casa para viver. Eu sou casada. Tenho uma filha de dois anos e mais um a caminho, e só tenho vinte e oito anos. Por vezes eu penso sobre a minha vida – penso _mesmo_ – e fico tão deprimida que eu só quero dizer "dane-se o mundo" e acabar comigo. Mas eu nunca poderia fazer isso com Rose e o-bebê-ainda-sem-nome. Eu não acredito em quão rápido Rose está crescendo. Eu gostaria de dizer que ela é a cara do Ron, mas ela parece mais comigo. Ela tem o cabelo castanho-avermelhado mais lindo e os olhos azuis de Ron. Ela é só sorrisos e gargalhadas.

Na verdade, eu descobri que estava grávida só semana passada. Eu comecei a planejar como surpreender todo mundo com as notícias, como não tenho nada melhor para fazer durante o dia. Eu sempre me perguntei como a Molly se mantém ocupada todo o tempo... tem uma hora que as coisas por limpar se acabam. Eu acho que me acostumei depois de sete anos, mais ou menos. Eu tentei ser uma Medi-bruxa depois de Hogwarts; eu passei pelos três anos de treinamento requeridos e trabalhei no São Mungus por um. Ron e eu nos casamos na semana em que me formei. Eu não consigo me lembrar de quando fui tão feliz quanto naquela semana, antes ou depois. Na verdade derrotar Voldemort estava no topo da lista. Mas tirando isso... nada. Exceto talvez quando Rose nasceu. Merlin, como eu a amo. Existe um laço entre uma mãe e seu filho que nenhum amor no mundo pode-se comparar.

De qualquer maneira, eu trabalhei no São Mungus por um ano, mas era muito difícil. Me lembrava vivamente de tudo que se relacionava com a Guerra – e eu teria pesadelos de coisas como "se eu soubesse disso tudo, talvez Fred não tivesse morrido... talvez eu pudesse ter salvo Remus ou Tonks..." era horrível. Eu trabalhei até não poder mais e então eu tirei férias e eu só... decidi nunca mais voltar. Eu queria sempre estar presente para os filhos que eu viesse a ter. Meus pais sempre trabalharam o dia todo enquanto eu crescia e eu fui praticamente criada pela babá que eles contrataram para cuidar de mim. Não estou dizendo que eles foram maus pais – de jeito nenhum, eu os amo de morrer – mas eu gostaria de estar fisicamente presente para os meus filhos como minha mãe nunca esteve. A carga horária do São Mungus eram longas de mais mesmo. Mesmo que eu sinta falta do trabalho, sinto que foi a decisão certa. Talvez quando Rose e o Bebê estejam em Hogwarts, eu comece a trabalhar de novo. Aí eu vou ter algo para fazer com o meu tempo. Algo para tirar minha mente do crescente problema que venho evitando nos últimos anos.

Terminei a louça. Posso ouvir Ron levando-a para cama agora. Ele vai começar uma guerra de cócegas, depois contará uma história para dormir, irá cobri-la com um lençol e beijá-la na testa. Subirei em um instante. Ele adora o ritual da hora de dormir deles. Dou uma olhada por cima do meu ombro para a porta da sala e suspiro. A sala está uma bagunça, sem dúvida por causa de uma entusiasmada sessão de leitura dos livros de Quadribol do Ron. Rose herdou a paixão pelo jogo do pai, mesmo dessa idade, e ela vem aprendendo as regras iniciais com seu tio. Assistindo os dois lá fora naquele mini-campo faz meu coração inchar. Quando eles entram depois de uma partida "emocionante" mano-a-mano, a qual Harry se assegura de que minha filha sempre ganhe, eu não posso evitar notar o quão idêntico seus sorrisos são. Se eu olhar na luz certa, eu posso até ver tons de verde em seus olhos que se equiparam exatamente aos de seu padrinho. Harry e Rosie. Eles se dão muito bem, apesar do fato de minha filha ter dois anos e Harry ter minha idade.

Ele ficou tão feliz ao descobrir que eu e Ron teríamos um bebê ao mesmo tempo que ele e Gina. Simplesmente extasiado. Harry deu ao seu filho mais velho, que tem três anos agora, o nome de seu pai. James é irresponsável e travesso, faz jus ao nome. E Albus agora fez dois anos, a mesma idade de Rosie. Os três primos estão crescendo praticamente colados uns aos outros. Eu amo cada pedacinho de James e Albus. Seus pais estão criando-os bem. Harry quer mimá-los até alma, claro, mas Gina não quer nem ouvir falar disso. Alguma coisa a ver com "eles vão usar roupas de segunda-mão até os dezesseis, como aconteceu comigo!" não consigo conter uma risada abafada com a lembrança.

Eu, Harry e Ron... nós estamos crescidos agora. Pensar que um dia nós estávamos correndo pela Europa, salvando o mundo, quando nós tínhamos apenas dezessete... serve para mostrar que há vida pós-Voldemort. Eu acabei exatamente como eu queria. Talvez não completamente – eu certamente não previ que seria uma dona-de-casa. Mas aqui estou eu.

Eu provavelmente não deveria dizer "acabei". Eu só tenho vinte e oito anos; ainda tenho uma vida toda pela frente. Eu mal posso esperar para ver meus filhos crescerem e tornarem-se adultos, começarem uma vida própria... suas famílias... serem felizes.

Eu espero que ambos encontrem toda a felicidade que merecem. Eu cometi erros na minha vida que se eu pudesse voltar o tempo e mudá-los, talvez eu o fizesse. Mas é um tópico complicado, desde que se eu mudasse as coisas, eu não teria tido Rose e o Bebê. Bem, eu não tive o Bebê ainda, mas sei que ele ou ela está vindo. Meus amados. Eu deixaria minha vida completamente inalterada por eles; não consigo imaginar minha vida sem Rose. Independente de que minha vida talvez tivesse sido mais feliz ao todo – eu amo meus filhos, nascidos e não-nascidos, e não abriria mão deles por nada nesse mundo. Nunca. Nem mesmo para consertar minha... situação.

"'Mione?"

Eu olho para cima, quebrando minha linha de pensamento quando Ron aparece na porta da cozinha. Eu sorrio calorosamente e estendo meus braços. Ele vem até mim e obedientemente me abraça, falando contra meu cabelo, "Você estava com aquela cara de novo." Eu suspiro. Ele é muito mais analítico do que costumava ser.

"Estou só pensando sobre o quanto amo você e a Rosie."

"Você parecia triste."

Eu sinto lágrimas brotando espontaneamente dos meus olhos em resposta às suas palavras inocentes e pisco para afastá-las antes de soltá-lo. Dou-lhe um sorriso. "Amor não é triste. Amor é maravilhoso. Agora, está na hora de dormir – eu subo em um instante, a não ser que queira que eu diga boa noite agora e não te incomode...?" Ele assente e eu afasto minha cadeira.

Eu o acompanho até nosso quarto – Rose está com o velho quarto de Gina de quando ela era pequena; A Toca não mudou muito desde então – e sento na ponta da cama enquanto ele troca de roupa e me conta sobre o novo kit de polir vassouras que Harry lhe deu. Eu sorrio e aceno a cabeça, fazendo uma anotação mental para agradecer-lhe. Ele provavelmente vai passar por aqui no sábado; o farei então. Ele é tão atencioso. Como ele sempre sabe quando Ron começa a reclamar sobre suas vassouras? Ele deve usar Legilimência... Eu sei que Ron nunca se queixaria em voz alta, porque então Harry talvez não consentiria em dar-lhe o desejado. Ron ganha todas as vassouras de Quadribol usadas de Harry, quando este recebe uma nova.

Assim que ele se acomoda e eu me inclino para beijar-lhe a testa, ele sussurra. "Você tem certeza que está bem, Hermione?"

"Sim, querido. Estou muito feliz." Não é mentira – eu não poderia pedir por mais do que já tenho e nossa filha é meu orgulho. Meu coração parece que vai explodir de amor toda vez que olho para ela. Ele dá um sorriso cansado, satisfeito por enquanto, e fecha os olhos. "Boa noite", eu sussurro.

"Boa noite."

Eu apago as luzes e caminho silenciosamente para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim tão gentilmente que nem ouço a fechadura clicar. Desço de volta para a cozinha e sento-me sozinha à mesa, sentindo-me à beira de lágrimas novamente.

É horrível saber estar apaixonada por alguém que não é o seu marido.

Não estamos mais em Hogwarts. Não posso simplesmente pedir desculpas a Ron e ir embora. Ele é o pai da minha filha, e futuramente filhos. Eu estive casada com ele por sete anos. Além disso, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. E eu o amo no meu jeito particular... só... não do jeito que uma mulher deveria amar seu marido. Eu me sinto com quatorze anos mais uma vez, preocupando-me com problemas do coração, e ao mesmo tempo... sinto-me tão velha. Antiga. Perdida. Conformada. Como o gênio da lâmpada. Eu odeio que soe assim; como se estivesse presa e precisasse ser liberta, mas... eu não sei.

"_Você parece triste."_

"_Amor não é triste. Amor é maravilhoso."_

Meu coração se parte toda vez que minto para ele. Ainda que seja a fim de proteger minha família da confusão em que me meti... Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ver alguém que tanto amo passar por tão longa, maçante e dolorosa desilusão. Ou descobrir que eu estou.

Olhe para mim. Eu sôo como Margaret sei-lá-o-quê – aquela autora canadense medonha. Atwood, esse é o sobrenome. Suas obras são tão depressivas que nem eu consigo terminar um de seus livros sem querer matá-la. Tenho que tirar minha mente desse caminho. Certo, Hermione, distraia-se; você é boa nisso. A louça pode estar feita, mas a cozinha ainda precisa de uma arrumadinha. Estilo trouxa. Ron vai me matar se me vir limpando sem uma varinha. "_É tão simples! Só diga umas poucas palavras, sacuda sua varinha e pronto – não vejo porquê fazer do jeito mais difícil. Você é uma bruxa, aja como tal!"_ Ele não entende que eu não faço por hábito, mas por necessidade. Se não houvesse nada a ser feito na casa, então eu não teria nada com o que me ocupar... Eu não posso começar a trabalhar de novo, ainda faltam nove anos para que Rose vá para Hogwarts. E mais onze, suponho, até o Bebê ir. Eles precisam de mim em casa. Por mais que eu os ame e vá amar criá-los, vai ser bom para mim, voltar a trabalhar em período integral, só porque vou poder me dedicar a algo sem pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Ridículo. Estou repentinamente cansada; meus olhos estão pesados. Ron provavelmente derramou um pouco de Poção do Sono; aposto que se esqueceu de dar à Rose. Aquele desastrado. Aquele troço evapora tão rápido. E, uma vez no ar, todos na casa são afetados. Há mais ou menos um mês ele tem posto uma gota ou duas no leite quente da Rosie toda noite antes dela dormir. Ela tem um problema de pesadelos. Começou depois que ela perdeu seu brinquedo de pelúcia preferido – Bubba, uma girafa felpuda que demos para ela em seu primeiro aniversário – e não melhorou desde então. Eu tenho a impressão que a deixamos na casa de campo de Harry e Gina... Rose a perdeu na época em que passamos um fim de semana lá. Talvez eu aparate lá amanhã e procure pela girafa enquanto Rose estiver na casa de sua amiga Marcel. Elas se encontram de vez em quando para brincarem juntas; Marcel mora na rua de Harry e Gina, e é um ano mais velha que Rose. Ela é uma coisinha muito fofa. Um pouco desenfreada – seus pais não a disciplinam muito -, mas muito astuta, aquela criança.

Ouço um barulho atrás de mim. Uma chave na fechadura da porta de cozinha. Quando me viro para ver quem é, a porta se abre a Harry entra, a velha mochila de viagem em uma mão e uma criança de três anos nos braços. O dedão do menino está firmemente entre seus lábios, um hábito que Gina vem tentando desacostumá-lo. Harry sorri culposamente para mim e acena depois de soltar sua mala. Suspiro e ponho as mãos nos quadris, lançando-lhe um olhar infame. "O que você fez agora?"

"Foi só uma roupa!" Ele exclama defensivamente e eu rio, então me lembro de ficar quieta para não acordar James. "Gina ficou possessa por isso – não entendo por que ele não pode ter _uma_ roupa mais arrumada..."

"_Uma_, tudo bem. Mas ele só tem três anos e essa já é, o que, a décima que você compra?"

"Terceira!" ele insiste, ficando ligeiramente vermelho. "Você soou como a Gina agora."

Mordo minha língua, em represália. A última coisa que quero é soar como a mulher dele quando ela está tendo um de seus ataques. "Bom, seu quarto está pronto, como sempre."

"Rose está dormindo?" Eu assinto. Ele sorri para mim mais uma vez e sobe as escadas com sua mochila e seu filho mais velho, andando na ponta dos pés nos degraus que ele sabe que rangem mais. A Toca é uma casa muito sinuosa, mas não se pode negar que tem personalidade. O vampiro do sótão se acalmou ao passar dos anos. Harry está indo para o quarto no segundo andar, o qual Ron e eu mantivemos mobiliado com uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma luminária e alguns pertences de Harry. Ele e Gina brigam constantemente sobre tudo que possa se imaginar – o temperamento Weasley impetuoso dela não suavizou durante os anos – e quase sempre ela o expulsa de casa e ele vem passar um dia ou dois aqui conosco até Gina se acalmar. Dá tudo certo no fim, na maioria das vezes; ela até ri sobre a situação, e Merlin sabe que o resto de nós também. Já virou tão rotineiro que nós já demos a Harry sua própria chave e paramos de tentar lembrá-lo de fazer as malas quando ele volta para casa; é bom para ele ter seus bens já prontos na sua casa-longe-de-casa. James acha particularmente hilário – ele sabe que toda vez que seu papai compra algo para ele, sua mãe vai chutá-lo para fora por um tempo, e o diabinho se diverte em provocá-lo quando seu pai volta. Gina nunca devolve as coisas para as lojas, mesmo depois de reclamar horrores com Harry por comprá-las. Eu acho que ela secretamente gosta que seu filho possa crescer com todos os luxos que ela não teve. Não que isso a impeça de puxar a orelha de Harry.

Sacudo a cabeça, rindo e volto a limpar. Eles têm uma relação tão peculiar. Uma que me lembra eu e Ron no início – sempre brigando por cada coisinha. Nós não brigamos mais. Sempre foi nossa marca registrada – brigas constantes – mas depois de anos de casamento, ambos relaxamos, não consigo nem lembrar a última vez que tivemos uma discussão séria. O único tópico em que realmente discordamos é porcaria da louça que ele nunca lava. Babaca.

Então Harry trouxe James com ele desta vez. É uma coisa boa que seu filho veja que Harry e Gina não estão brigando _de verdade_; ele vai experimentar o lado do seu pai uma vez. Imagino se Gina sabe que Harry pegou James. Espero que sim. Mandarei uma coruja para ela de manhã avisando que ambos chegaram bem. Se ele contou vai ser bom para ela saber que seu filho está bem. Se ele _não_ contou será uma maneira inocente e diplomática de deixá-la saber. Sei que tudo acaba bem, mas as vezes me preocupo mesmo. É o que faço.

Escuto passos na escada atrás de mim. Dou uma olhada por cima do ombro, pano de limpeza em mãos, e fico surpresa de ver Harry descendo em direção à cozinha ao invés de Ron. "Está cheirando a Poção do Sono lá em cima," ele diz, abanando a mão em frente ao nariz. "Eu estava certa, afinal; Ron deve ter derramado. "Rosie ainda está tendo pesadelos, então?"

Assinto. "Ela não passa duas noites sem ter um."

"Coitadinha..." ele devaneia, e eu vejo profunda simpatia em seus olhos. Eu lembro como ele costumava ter pesadelos terríveis em Hogwarts, enquanto crescia. Claro que ele se solidariza com ela; ele sabe como ela se sente. "Talvez eu devesse conversar com ela," ele oferece, lendo meus pensamentos. "Se eu falar sobre os meus, que ela não é a única que os têm, talvez ela se sinta melhor. Não acha?"

Sorrio agradecidamente, cansada. "Isso seria maravilhoso. Obrigada." Ela o adora de qualquer maneira; isso vai fazê-la sentir-se ainda mais próxima dele. Todos os meus filhos vão crescer amando-o. Às vezes me pergunto se Rose o ama mais do que seu pai, mas sua cara quando ele chega ao fim do dia me tranqüiliza. Eu não posso prover o mesmo consolo para mim mesma. Eu acreditei por tanto tempo que poderia renovar meu relacionamento com Ron, mas qualquer faísca que existiu entre nós já foi extinta há tempos. E agora sete anos se passaram e temos Rose e o Bebê que ele não sabe ainda. Não há nada que eu possa fazer – nada que eu queira fazer, tampouco. Talvez não sejamos o melhor casal do mundo, mas não é como se não déssemos certo de jeito nenhum. Ron é perfeito. Só não é o _meu_ Sr. Perfeito.

Quem _é_ meu Sr. Perfeito está atrás de mim, sua recentemente desabrigada bunda sentada na mesa da minha cozinha.

_Pare com isso._

Tenho que parar de ficar me lamentando assim, principalmente quando _ele_ está aqui em casa. Imagine no mesmo recinto. Posso sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas. _Por favor, não olhe para mim._ Eu vou acabar derrubando algo, e coisas o bastante são quebradas nessa casa sem precisar da minha ajuda. Pronto; é seguro me virar. Eu o faço. Ele está encarando ociosamente o relógio Weasley, modificado há anos quando Fred morreu e então de novo quando Ron e eu casamos e ainda mais uma vez quando Rose nasceu. Isso sem contar as adições de Harry, James e Albus. Todos os ponteiros estão indicando _Casa_ exceto os de James e Harry, que estão oscilando acima de _Férias_. Eu sorrio distraidamente para mim mesma; 'férias' não é a palavra que eu usaria. Mas agora alguém tem que quebrar o silêncio antes que eu faça alguma besteira. "Você viu Ron enquanto estava lá em cima?" Eu pergunto, sem nenhum traço de insegurança na minha voz. Ele sacode a cabeça e eu suspiro. "Ele provavelmente inalou Poção do Sono demais. Vou checar se ele está bem."

"Eu vou com você," Harry oferece e eu fecho meus olhos brevemente antes de confirmar com a cabeça e lançar-lhe outro sorriso agradecido. "Você poderá precisar de ajuda para carregá-lo se ele estiver desmaiado no chão do quarto da Rosie."

Ele está certo. Não seria nem a primeira vez a acontecer, o que é a parte mais patética. Nós subimos as escadas na ponta dos pés até o terceiro andar e entramos no quarto de Rose... e como era de se esperar, lá está Ron, estendido em seu tapete em forma de flor. Eu apanho os pedaços de vidro que costumavam ser um frasco e jogo-os no lixo. Ambos abafando risos – Rose está dormindo, afinal – cada um pega dois membros e arrastamos meu marido pelo corredor até nosso quarto, onde Harry o alça para cima da cama e volta para o andar de baixo, enquanto eu coloco Ron embaixo dos lençóis e o deixo confortável.

Quando eu volto à cozinha, limpando as mãos no meu avental, Harry olha para mim e inclina a cabeça. "Você me lembrou a Molly agora, com esse avental e tudo." Eu paro um instante, não sabendo o que pensar. Coro um pouco. Não consigo entender se é um elogio ou não – ele quer dizer que eu pareço velha e maternal ou calorosa e... ah, droga. Eu nunca consigo definir com Harry. Ele só fica sentado olhando estranhamente para mim e eu fico aqui no último degrau das escadas, mexendo na barra da minha saia. Tem um fio solto. Eu não deveria puxá-lo, mas eu puxo. Ele sai facilmente, deixando uma marca horizontal no tecido. Segurando a ponta que ainda está presa, eu arranco o fio e o jogo no lixo mais próximo. Harry esteve me observando atentamente por todo esse tempo. Já chega dessa besteira. Eu encontro seus olhos por um breve segundo, eles estão amigáveis, mas atenciosos por trás de seus óculos. Eu passo por ele, entrando na cozinha e começo a organizar linearmente as várias utilidades trouxas que Ron e eu encantamos para funcionarem com magia ao invés de eletricidade. Arthur vem para cá sempre que pode para brincar com tudo aqui; ele não perdeu a fascinação por artefatos trouxas e ainda está convencido que eles funcionam com 'ecklecticidade'.

Não se tem muito o que fazer numa já impecável cozinha. Eu me viro, procurando algo para me manter ocupada, e noto uma expressão esquisita no rosto de Harry enquanto ele me olha. É um olhar meio vago, como se ele tivesse esquecido o que estava observando e entrando num estado ausente no qual não consegue desviar os olhos. Evidentemente, quando nossos olhos se cruzam, ele pisca e se endireita um pouco, parecendo mais focado. "Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?" ele pergunta, sempre disposto a agradar. Sacudo a cabeça. Isso é uma das coisas que eu amo nele. Ele nunca precisa fazer nenhum trabalho em sua própria casa – Monstro cuida de tudo –, então, sempre que ele vem aqui, ele tenta compensar, ajudando com tudo o que puder.

"Tem certeza?"

Eu pisco, lembrando que Harry está aqui. Perdi-me em pensamentos por um momento. "Bem, não tem muito o que ser feito, na verdade; eu passo meu tempo limpando e limpando e limpando de novo, então não se tem muito para limpar no fim do dia."

"Você deveria relaxar mais."

Eu concordo, mas aí quem faria a limpeza? Certamente o Ron que não, ele é quem geralmente faz a bagunça. "Com o que mais eu preencheria meu tempo."

"Sei lá. Qualquer coisa. Só perguntei porque você parece que está tentando se manter ocupada."

Talvez tenha sido daí que meu marido obteve suas habilidades de observação; aulas com Harry. Ele é bem mais perspicaz do que eu dou-lhe crédito. "Não, não... só pra ter certeza que não tem nada mais que precise ser feito." Para validar minhas próprias palavras, sento-me em frente a Harry. Ele se inclina para frente em um cotovelo e desenha círculos na mesa com um dedo calejado. Ele realmente deveria usar luvas ao jogar Quadribol. Pergunto-me quando será seu próximo jogo. Ele joga para a Inglaterra na liga internacional. Em verdade, ele tornou bom o time de nosso país, o que é uma maravilha por si só, e seu salário é absurdamente alto. Eu ainda não acho que as estrelas dos esportes deveriam ser tão bem pagos, mas isso não cabe a mim decidir, suponho... e além do mais, eu não gostaria de privar Harry de poder mimar seus filhos. Então ele nunca teria com o que se divertir. É aí quando ele é mais feliz, acredito; quando ele está só com James, Albus e Rose, ensinando-lhes a fina arte do Quadribol em nosso pequeno campo no jardim, e fazendo os três primos sentirem-se como reis e rainha do mundo.

"Você sempre parece ocupada quando eu venho, mas você nunca realmente_ faz_ nada."

Eu congelo, meu fôlego preso em minha garganta. O que há com ele se eu finjo estar em constante atividade? Eu _preciso_ trabalhar. Eu _preciso_ estar ocupada. Eu _preciso_ estar sempre fazendo algo, porque se não, eu vou simplesmente parar de me mover e encarar, sem ver, a paisagem além da janela, imaginando-me entrar no meu quarto e _o_ ver lá deitado, ao invés de Ron. Imaginado-me passar as mãos por aquela massa confusa de cabelos pretos. Iria ficar lá parada, desejando, e fecharia os olhos, sem querer abri-los nunca mais. Mas eu não posso me perder em sonhos, porque minha filha, e logo filhos, precisa de mim aqui. Então eu ocupo minhas mãos e finjo que não importa.

"Hermione?"

Engulo em seco. Por alguma razão é particularmente difícil me concentrar em permanecer calma essa noite. "Claro que faço; eu limpo."

"Sim, mas tem uma hora que não _tem_ nada mais para limpar; quer dizer... há mais para vida do que arrumar a bagunça de outras pessoas."

"Talvez, mas não é para mim."

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo. As palavras não ditas entre nós esticando-se em espiral no quieto ar. Então Harry, contemplando a mesa abaixo de si, fala.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você seria uma dona-de-casa." O que é isso, noite da Legilimência? "Achei que você estaria sempre ocupada – ocupada de verdade, não ocupada de mentirinha – fazendo tudo que se podia imaginar, dirigindo uma ou outra organização de caridade, sendo uma Medibruxa, voluntariando-se na biblioteca local e ainda acharia tempo para sair comigo e Ron e criar quantos filhos você tivesse, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu... eu acho que você é... desperdiçada, estando desocupada assim. O mundo precisa de mais Hermione's, e você está gastando seus melhores anos fazendo... nada. Sem ofensa. Você entende o que quero dizer?"

Eu o encaro com a boca ligeiramente aberta em surpresa. Eu nem suspeitava que Harry fosse _tão_ perceptivo assim. Eu consigo sentir meu coração subindo à minha garganta, as palavras querendo transbordar com velocidade, tendo sido retidas por tantos anos, meus braços tornando-se tensos, pedindo-me para alcançar o outro lado da mesa e apossar-me de suas mãos, mas eu me detenho. Como sempre. Fechando minha boca, eu consigo dar-lhe um sorriso trêmulo e aceno com a cabeça. "Eu... é. Como se eu estivesse me entretendo com coisas banais em casa desperdiçando meus dias, enquanto a vida passa... É uma idéia assustadora.

"É."

Sinto uma conexão com ele que não estava lá antes e isso me conforta. Ele sabe como eu me sinto. Não apenas sabe como ele abertamente o aprecia. Eu o olho de relance e instintivamente sei que ele não falou com Gina sobre isso, assim como eu não falei com Ron. Tem algumas coisas que você não conta a seu parceiro, mas sim ao seu melhor amigo. Isso é o que Harry é – meu melhor amigo. Nada mais. Nunca foi, nunca será. Não importando o quanto eu quisesse... ou quanto tempo eu sentei ao seu lado e o sorri... ou assisti a chuva cair, desejando que eu pudesse correr lá fora com meu rosto virado para o céu e afogar-me... no aguaceiro agridoce que cai musicalmente, palpitando nas telhas...

Sou trazida de volta do meu devaneio por um toque em minha mão. Aqueles olhos impossivelmente verdes penetrando os meus simples e marrons. "Você não precisa assisti-la passar." Seu polegar faz círculos em minha pele. Eu não consigo respirar em absoluto, nem posso desviar o olhar e quebrar contato com seus olhos. Parece que estamos presos em uma frouxa ramificação do tempo, que não segue como o original. Sou incapaz de impedir-me de me inclinar infimamente em sua direção, do outro lado da mesa, e, eu posso estar equivocada, mas parece que ele também o faz. Há um grau imensurável de tensão no recinto. Eu ainda não posso desviar o olhar. Eu queria poder; então eu poderia me levantar e ir à _qualquer outro lugar_.

Exatamente quando penso que estou a ponto de gritar, ouço um rangido nas escadas. Imediatamente a intensidade entre mim e Harry se desfaz. Ergo-me um pouco da cadeira, girando para ver as escadas, tentando esconder minhas mãos no vinco do meu avental, para não revelar o quanto elas estão tremendo. Dois pequenos pés em pantufas ficam à vista, e logo depois um bocejante menino de três anos. "Papai", meu sobrinho começa sonolento, e sorri inocentemente. "Eu quero lanche."

"Não peça para mim, não sou eu que mando aqui," Harry diz sorrindo. James olha para mim. Eu devo parecer mais esgotada do que parece ser possível – eu sei que é assim que me sinto –, porque seu sorriso cansado falha e seus olhos se enchem de perguntas. Eu conscientemente suavizo minhas feições e tento sorrir de volta, mas eu não capaz de tanto. Devo tentar palavras, ao invés disso.

"Venha abraçar sua tia."

Ele obedientemente o faz e é alçado ao meu colo, enterrando seu rosto no meu avental. Ao olhar de um para o outro, um pensamento indesejado passa por minha cabeça – _tal pai, tal filho_ – e minha garganta se fecha, enquanto eu imagino o cabelo de James num castanho um pouco mais claro e seus olhos mais escuros como os meus...

_Queria que fosse meu filho._

Não apenas por ser filho de Harry – a veia marota do menino o faz irresistível para mim. Eu sei, eu sei... nada a ver comigo... mas não realmente. Pode ter sido uma idéia inconcebível há uns quinze, vinte anos atrás, mas, desde a guerra, eu perdi minha marca registrada, a aderência às regras. Por enquanto Rose é uma boa menina, mas com James como exemplo e Harry como tio, sempre sendo expulso da própria casa por sua mulher... sei que ela vai crescer com pelo menos algumas tendências atrevidas.

James mira meus olhos e pede na sua melhor voz de cachorrinho-sem-dono, "Posso comer um lanche?"

"Como é que se diz?" Eu respondo, e ele tenta revirar os olhos como já viu seu pai fazer incontáveis vezes para sua mãe.

"_Por favor_, posso comer um lanche?"

Eu assinto e ele guincha de alegria, então desliza do meu colo para o chão e corre até o armário que ele sabe, por experiências prévias, que contém vários tipos de cereais. Enquanto ele arruma em lanche para si, pegando leite da geladeira, eu me levanto e abro um armário sobre o balcão para arranjar-lhe uma tigela. James me agradece e despeja o cereal nela, pegando uma colher e sentando à mesa para comer. Ponho os materiais de volta a seus lugares com um toque de varinha – a hora de limpar como trouxa acabou – e sento-me aonde previamente estava, em frente a Harry. James está sentado ao seu lado sem nem olhar para qualquer um de nós, apenas enfiando rapidamente comida em sua boca.

Sorrio afetuosamente e penso em Rose. Levanto-me novamente – sobe e desce, sobe e desce; eu devo parecer tão inquieta – e vou até a pia onde há uma foto dela em sua primeira vez em uma vassoura. Ela está rindo alvoroçada enquanto Ron e Harry lentamente a soltam, deixando-a voar por conta própria, sem eles para estabilizá-la. Às vezes eu penso que Harry é mais pai dela do que Ron. Não é verdade; Ron tem sido tão importante na sua criação quanto eu. Bom, isso também não é verdade... mas embora Harry seja seu tio preferido, ele não é pai dela. _Ele não é pai dela._ Eu repeti isso para mim mesma pelo menos duas vezes ao dia desde que ela nasceu. E eu passei _dez_ anos da minha vida me dizendo para parar de desejar o que eu não posso ter. Eu giro e me apóio na pia, abraçando-me para não entrar em colapso. As estrelas lá fora parecem borradas. _Estúpida._

Eu percebo que se fez silêncio atrás de mim. Eles estavam conversando até agora. E então escuto a voz calma do meu sobrinho. "Às vezes ela fica assim quando você v—"

"Eu me lembro claramente de você já ter sido posto para dormir," eu digo, voltando-me para encará-lo com um sorrisinho que dizia '_te peguei'_ no rosto. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._ Ele sorri culposamente de volta, entendendo. Ele escorrega para fora do assento e dá um tchauzinho, então sai às pressas de volta para o quarto. Fica silencioso por alguns segundos até que Harry decide falar.

"Quando eu venho?"

Eu fecho meus olhos com força, e então olho para ele e tendo dar uma risada. "Crianças. Eu nem imagino o que ele—"

"Pode me contar, Hermione."

Paro de falar no meio da frase e engasgo. Ele pode ver a angústia em meu rosto. "_Accio tigela._" A tigela vazia de James voa em minha direção e eu giro novamente para a pia, pousando-a cuidadosamente no fundo daquela para disfarçar minhas mãos trêmulas. _Tremendo de novo._ Eu miro fora da janela, respirando rápida e descompassadamente, e penso se esta será a noite em que minha vida finalmente desmoronará. Eu a conservei inteira cautelosamente por toda uma década, tão meticulosa com minhas expressões faciais e conduta, e tudo está indo para o inferno, porque eu não consigo me controlar por mais uma noite. Ouço-o levantar-se e dar a volta na mesa e parar atrás de mim. Ele não me toca, graças a Merlin. Eu não sei o que faria se ele tocasse. Desmaiaria, provavelmente. Muito 'Hermionesco'. Eu quase me rompo em um riso histérico, mas não o faço. Eu posso sentir o quão perto ele está. Eu vejo seu reflexo no vidro da janela, me encarando preocupadamente. Eu não vou conseguir escapar dessa vez. Eu não posso me esconder atrás de Ron ou Rose. _Está tudo por minha conta._

"Você está bem?"

"Nnh—sim. Estou bem." _Fique calma._ Eu quase escorrego no chão devido ao peso que estou forçando para baixo no balcão. Sinto-me enraizada ao meu lugar. O que é tão mal nessa situação. Eu dou conta disso. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é dizer que estou cansada e tive um dia estressante, e então inventar algo que possa ter acontecido. Fácil. _Estúpida._

Há um silêncio desconfortável e ele dá um minúsculo passo a frente. "Você não está bem. Desde quando você mente para mim?"

O ponto limite é iminente. Eu vou girar para ele em um segundo e ou beijá-lo ou socá-lo no estômago, _qualquer coisa_ para acabar com essa tortura. "Eu não estou mentindo. Só estou casada."

"O quê?"

_O QUÊ?_ POR QUE EU DISSE ISSO? EU VOU ME MATAR.

"Hermione, do que você está falando?"

Adeus, vida perfeita.

Agora eu realmente giro, e miro desesperadamente seus olhos, enquanto empurro minhas costas o máximo possível contra a pia. "Nada! Esquece! Por favor, vai embora; eu não posso lidar com isso agora!" Eu rogo silenciosamente para que ele entenda.

"Não pode lidar com isso, ou comigo?"

"Isso! Com isso! É só – aconteceu uma coisa hoje – eu estou estressada e cansada—" Eu repasso mentalmente meu dia, procurando algo que eu pudesse aumentar para criar uma história qualquer para me salvar. Ele dá outro passo em minha direção e eu me encolho para longe dele, quase às lágrimas. _Por favor, Harry. Por favor, vá embora._

E agora de repente ele está me prendendo em seus braços, encaixando minha cabeça embaixo de seu queixo e me segurando, enquanto meu corpo estremece, oprimido por soluços sufocados. _Eu te amo._ Eu não consigo mais me conter. Depois de tantos anos de sorrindo quando eu queria morrer, não consigo. Eu queria não ceder e colocar outra expressão boba no rosto – estou sendo ridiculamente melancólica, e se eu fosse qualquer um dos meus amigos, não gostaria de ficar perto de mim. Eu me diria para olhar em volta e ver como minha vida é perfeita. Eu não tenho razão para estar tão aflita – eu deveria estar agradecida pelo que tenho, que é muito. _Só falta uma coisa._

"Olha... o que está errado?"

Eu o empurro para poder encarar furiosa seus olhos verdes e alarmados. "NADA. Nada que eu possa mudar, de qualquer maneira. Porque tudo é tão irritantemente _perfeito_, que eu não posso mudar a única coisa que _não_ é."

"E o que _está_ errado?" Ele parece querer me abraçar de novo, então eu ergo uma mão e a coloco firmemente em seu peito, mantendo-o à distância de um braço.

"Pare de tentar me consolar. Eu não consigo lidar com isso sozinha. Eu o tenho feito por—tempo de mais, não importa, tudo que importa é que você, por favor, me deixe em paz para que eu possa me acalmar e a gente continue fingindo que isso nunca aconteceu.

"O que diz não faz sentido. _O que_ não aconteceu?" ele pergunta, muito confuso agora. Suponho que eu não esteja fazendo sentido mesmo. Mas não importa – melhor assim. Agora ele não irá saber. Se eu me fizer de louca, talvez ele pense que eu tenho insolação ou algo assim e me arraste até o São Mungus para fazer alguns exames, e aí eu poderei colocar a culpa na doença e nada terá que mudar.

"Eu—eu não me sinto bem," eu começo a dizer, mas ele me surpreende, cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa.

"Nem vem, Hermione. Eu conheço você por dentro e por fora." Coro violentamente, pensando _'não conhece, não'_. "O que? Viu isso, agorinha – você nem olha para mim. O que o James disse – que às vezes você fica assim quando eu venho? Eu fiz algo errado...?"

"Não!" Soltando um gemido de frustração, eu finalmente o miro agora. "Você fez tudo _certo_. Sempre. Esse... esse é o problema."

Ele parece confuso por um segundo, mas em seguida ergue uma só sobrancelha, enquanto arfo, cobrindo minha boca com uma mão. Meus olhos devem dizer tudo. Imagino que _'eu te amo'_ está escrito por toda minha face. Tudo silenciosamente mortal, exceto por minha respiração entrecortada. Eu não acredito que acabei de dizer o que eu disse. Desejo afundar no chão, desaparecer e morrer; vejo a infinita descrença em suas feições e encontro-me com vontade de beijá-lo até a confusão desaparecer. Isso iria esclarecer o que quero dizer, com certeza; e me daria uma trégua por algum momento depois de todos esses anos de tensa repreensão.

"Você..." ele não consegue dizer mais antes de sufocar, sua voz rouca. Faço outra observação para mim mesma de que quero morrer. Minha filha está no andar de cima. Meu _marido_ está no andar de cima. E tudo que consigo pensar é como eu desejo que eles estejam em qualquer outro lugar... ou que eu estivesse em qualquer outro lugar. Não foi assim que eu imaginei isso acontecendo. Eu costumava devanear que se eu algum dia contasse a ele como me sinto, nós estaríamos caminhando em algum lugar inóspito, relembrando nossa juventude, ele insinuaria que estava infeliz com Gina e que amava outra pessoa e eu diria que o amava e ele exclamaria que me amava também, e eu me lançaria em seus braços e nós faríamos sexo ardente em uma clareira coberta por musgo no meio das árvores. Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse descobrir na minha cozinha, com toda a minha família, e parte da dele, dormindo no andar de cima. Acho que nada na vida acontece exatamente como planejamos. Não que eu tivesse planejado em contar para ele; era uma situação hipotética, até agora.

"Harry..." eu suspiro, minha voz áspera com a emoção. Ele parece não saber o que fazer. Eu não o culpo. Eu também não sei o que fazer. "Sinto muito. Eu nunca deveria ter—"

"O que? Nunca deveria ter me contado?"

"Eu não—"

"Mas você—você—" Ele não consegue pôr as palavras para fora, assim como eu. Talvez ele não tenha entendido. "Você... sente algo? Por m—não foi isso—não foi isso que você—" Ele se detém. Eu fecho meus olhos. Ele entendeu. Bem, lá se vai minha vida pela janela.

"Sinto muito," eu sussurro mais uma vez. Ele olha para mim.

"Sente pelo quê?"

"Por tudo," eu cochicho miseravelmente e ele enterra sua mão em seu cabelo em frustração ou confusão ou raiva, provavelmente todos três. "Eu sinto tanto," arrisco mais uma vez, tentando reconciliar essa conversa estúpida e estressante. "Desculpe—eu deveria—a gente não pode simplesmente fingir que isso nunca—"

"Quanto tempo?" ele pergunta e eu hesito antes de responder. Será que eu devo dizer que foi há um mês e amenizar ou... não. Ele merece a verdade. Eu vim até aqui.

"Desde o fim da guerra."

Eu vejo o choque passar por seu rosto e ele tropeça de volta à mesa, agarrando a sólida madeira para sustentação. Mais uma vez, eu não o culpo. Eu também ficaria chocada e horrorizada se o meu melhor amigo de repente me dissesse que sente algo por mim há dez ou onze anos. Eu não sei o que faria. Eu quero me matar. Essa é possivelmente a pior coisa que eu já fiz, na vida. Eu posso ter acabado de arruinar a vida de todas as pessoas mais próximas de mim. Tudo depende da reação dele agora.

Ele está me observando agora. Estudando-me. Juntando as peças. Repentinamente, lampejos de raiva passam rapidamente pela sua face e ele diz, "Então... e o Ron? Você nem—o que ele foi, uma transa conveniente até EU perder o interesse em Gina?"

Ele praticamente me estapeou a cara não-fisicamente. Eu recuei como se ele o tivesse feito. Meu peito dói... Eu não achei que ele seria tão... _cruel_. Espero não estar tendo um ataque cardíaco... embora, não me surpreenderia se estivesse... Eu não posso _acreditar_ nisso. "Isso é provavelmente a pior coisa que você já me disse."

"E então?" Ele ainda realmente espera que eu responda. Eu tomo fôlego e respondo séria e cautelosa.

"Ron não foi uma transa conveniente. Ele era o certo para mim na época. Eu o amava. Eu o amo – só não como eu deveria. Ele foi... ele estava lá. Ele me amava e era o que _tinha_ que acontecer. Todo mundo sabia. Até eu. E eu já estava quase apaixonada por ele até aquele—aquele último ano, durante a busca às Horcruxes e então... as coisas... mudaram."

Os olhos de Harry faíscam novamente. Eu engulo um soluço, pensando como isso deu errado. "Você não pode me _dizer_ isso, Hermione! Eu—eu sou _casado_! _Você_ é casada, pelo amor de Merlin, com meu—nosso melhor amigo! O que você espera que eu—"

"Eu não espero nada," eu me apresso a dizer, enquanto meus olhos finalmente se enchem de lágrimas. "Nada. Eu nem—eu nem tinha a intenção de te contar nada—foi só que essa noite, minha cabeça estava toda—eu sinto _tanto_, Harry, por favor, não me odeie—"

"_Odiar_ você?" ele diz e sua boca pende um pouco aberta, numa genuína descrença. "_Odiar _você? _Você_?"

Fecho meus olhos, tentando estabilizar minha respiração. Eu não vou deixar as lágrimas caírem. "Olha. Por favor. Eu estou pedindo, como sua amiga, para esquecer tudo isso e fingir que eu nunca—"

Ele está olhando para a área geral dos meus joelhos agora, perdido em pensamentos. Ele estende uma mão para me impedir de continuar falando. "O que eu não entendo," ele começa, sua voz calma e baixa, "é porque você nunca... fez nada. Principalmente, durante aquele ano das Horcruxes. Você nunca disse para ninguém, você nunca—"

"Você estava feliz."

Ele franze a testa. "Eu não estava com—"

"Qualquer um podia ver que você ainda queria estar com ela. Tão certo que assim que tudo terminou, ela correu até você e eu vi quão felizes vocês estavam... eu não podia estragar aquilo," eu digo, simplesmente. A verdade age como morfina numa perna quebrada. Uma onda de fresco alívio. "Além disso, eu já tinha praticamente me prometido a Ron. E eu sentia algo por ele. É só—"

"Harry me detém de novo, com um dedo erguido no ar, e então o abaixa, lentamente levantando a cabeça para encontrar meu olhar com o seu. "Dez _anos_?"

Eu aceno uma vez com a cabeça.

"Sem uma palavra?"

Aceno novamente, uma vez.

"Isso é mais que um terço das nossas vidas. E metade do tempo que nós nos conhecemos."

Assinto uma terceira vez e imagino se ele me transformou numa boneca de cabeça móvel. Sinto-me estranhamente serena agora, mesmo que eu devesse estar chorando ou gritando e implorando por perdão. Eu devo lembrar Luna Lovegood em seu auge. Sinto que seremos interrompidos de novo por James ou Ron, enquanto ainda estamos no meio disso. Seria bom ser resgatada, ou talvez não; é bom tirar esse peso do meu peito. Acredito que me sentirei bem melhor depois que tudo tiver acabado. Não é o fim do mundo, afinal. Famosas últimas palavras, Hermione.

"Queria que você tivesse falado algo."

Silêncio.

Ele cutuca desajeitadamente uma lasca de madeira sobressalente na quina da mesa. Eu não quero olhar para ele, temendo o que poderei ver, mas não consigo evitar. Meus olhos estão grudados nos dele. Ele também não desvia o olhar. Um devaneio passa brevemente pela minha cabeça – _ele dá um passo à frente, me envolve em seus braços e me beija. Não, não apenas me beija – arrebata meus lábios com os seus._ Estou vivendo um livro erótico na minha mente... estou _tão_ feliz que ele não pode ver o que estou pensando. O impulso de rir de meu próprio absurdo me atinge e eu imagino se talvez uma ida ao São Mungus não seja tão má idéia afinal.

Sou repentinamente atingida por uma onda de cansaço. Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso. "Eu nunca pensei que você fosse descobrir assim. Aqui, agora; soa tão ridículo e infantil. Desculpe-me por fazer você passar por isso; se você puder achar no seu coração que pode me perdoar e meio que... esquecer que isso aconteceu... eu ficaria agradecida."

Ele olha para mim, incrédulo. Eu não o culpo. Ele deve pensar que estou louca.

Eu limpo minha garganta e me aprumo, afastando poeira imaginária do meu avental. "Eu tenho que ir para cama. Espero que ainda tenha sobrado outro frasco de Poção do Sono no banheira, senão não conseguirei dormir nun—"

Ele me beija.

Pelos primeiros segundos eu não conseguiria me mover nem se eu quisesse. É tudo que sempre quis, mas eu ainda me forço a empurrá-lo gentilmente e fechar os olhos. Meu coração deve estar quebrando a barreira do som com a velocidade em que está batendo em meu peito. Como as asas de um beija-flor. Mas não posso fazer isso com eles. Eu sei como seria horrível se as crianças descobrissem. Ou nossos respectivos cônjuges.

Seus dedos tranqüilizadores em meu cabelo. Pressiono meus dedos em seu peito, fechando-os em punho ao redor da superfície acima de seu coração. Quero ouvir sua voz, rouca contra o silêncio. Não abro os olhos e balanço minha cabeça.

"Não, era tarde demais dez anos atrás, é tarde demais agora." Eu odeio ser mãe por um segundo e forçadamente imagino o rosto da minha filha, lembrando-me que a amo.

"Hermione..."

Eu suspiro, minhas mãos ainda em seu peito. "Eu esperei para você dizer meu nome assim por Merlin sabe quanto tempo. Não me importo o quão estúpido soa. Mas tornou-se tarde demais para nós no segundo que você viu Gina naquele dia."

Ele assente depois de um tempo, amargamente reconhecendo a veracidade disso. Agora levanto a cabeça para mirá-lo. Fico chocada ao descobrir lágrimas cintilando nos cantos de seus olhos – ele nunca chora. _Nunca_. Só me faz amá-lo ainda mais. Mas eu sei o que devo fazer. E é aqui que decido contar para ele o que descobri há uma semana. Eu não disse uma palavra para ninguém ainda; tenho tentado achar uma boa maneira de anunciar a notícia. Eu ergo um dedo e seco a salgada gota que escapou e começou a descer por sua bochecha.

"Estou grávida."

Seus olhos ficam redondos e grandes como pires. "É sério?"

Assinto. Venho fazendo muito isso recentemente. "É um menino, eu sei que é. Instinto materno. Eu queria chamá-lo Harry... mas poderia ficar confuso com vocês dois por aqui... talvez apenas algo que comece com H."

Ele olha para mim, comovido. Suponho que eu não saiba se ele está comovido, mas ele parece. Outra lágrima escapa e ele rapidamente a afasta, esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos. Eu lhe digo coisas silenciosamente pelo olhar e ele parece entender. Desejo que o filho fosse dele.

"Hermione... nós poderíamos ter—"

"Eu sei." Eu não quero ouvi-lo dizer. Tornaria pior. Tudo; nós poderíamos ter sido tudo. Mas ao invés disso ele enlaçou uma garota de cabelos de fogo em seus braços quando ele correu para ele, os dois com os rostos sujos de pó, o sorriso aliviado e jubiloso dela mais radiante que o sol, enquanto eu assistia há menos de 30 centímetros, braços ao redor dele, mas sentindo-me quase rejeitada, uma sensação estranha começando a agitar-se em meu peito. Ninguém estava mais grata por vê-lo vivo que eu. Mas eu não corri rápido o bastante. Eu cheguei lá um precioso segundo tarde demais. Olha o que me custou. Vou fazer de tudo para que minha prole esteja em PERFEITAS condições físicas ao longo de suas vidas; você nunca sabe quando poderá ter que correr um_ pouquinho_ mais rápido.

"Eu teria sido tudo que você quisesse que eu fosse." Ele fala sério.

"Eu sei." E sei mesmo.


	2. Idade 28: Harry

**N/A: Entre a Batalha Final e o fim de Relíquias da Morte; nossos heróis estão com 28 anos de idade. Harry visita A Toca uma noite e tem uma conversa que muda sua vida com sua melhor amiga.**

"Tivemos essa discussão milhões de vezes, Harry—"

"E teremos de novo, tenho certeza."

"Eu não QUERO tê-la de novo! Se você apenas me ESCUTASSE—"

Suspiro pesadamente e perpasso os dedos por meu cabelo. "Gin, isso é realmente sobre as vestes? Porque eu posso devolvê-las se for isso que você—"

"Você sabe muito bem que é o fato de você tê-las comprado em primeiro lugar que me deixa com raiva," ela diz friamente, deixando-me com vontade de sacudi-la. Eu não vejo _ponto_ em ficar tão irritada por causa de um conjunto de vestes. O que diabos importa se nosso filho mais velho tem uma coisa a mais para vestir? Ela deveria ficar _feliz_ – as mulheres não geralmente amam vestir sua prole, de qualquer maneira? Eu nunca entendi as mulheres na minha vida, e embora agora fosse uma ótima hora para começar, não estava acontecendo. Então estou sozinho no escuro, _de novo_, enquanto Gina explode à minha frente e James assiste silenciosamente do topo das escadas, meio escondido atrás das grades. Eu olho para ele e ele me encara solene, encontrando meu olhar tão equilibrado que parecia ter o dobro da minha idade. Meu coração dói por ele ter de nos ver brigando assim.

"Olha," eu digo calmamente, voltando-me para Gina. Ela cruza os braços sobre o peito. "O que você quer que eu faça?" Ela ergue uma sobrancelha e não responde. Suspiro novamente, quase desistindo. "Bom, se você não me di—"

"Se você _ainda _não sabe o que eu quero, eu que não vou lhe dizer. Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho."

Tenho vontade de arrancar meus cabelos. Desde quando é uma boa idéia a mulher deixar seu marido 'descobrir as coisas sozinho'? Desde nunca! Só me resta uma opção depois disso, pelo menos que eu saiba, e deixo minha cabeça pender, aceitando-a. "Vou buscar minha mala."

Seus olhos faíscam e eu percebo um pouco tarde demais que eu disse a coisa errada. "Por que você _sempre _pula para essa conclusão, Harry? Uma briguinha minúscula e você já se manda para A Toca! Você me deixa com raiva de propósito só para ir até lá? Você só está tentando se afastar de mim, é isso?"

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Gin—" Do que diabos ela está falando? Como ela poderia pensar isso? Eu nunca vou entendê-la...

"Não se faça de idiota!" ela guincha, trazendo seus braços ao encontro dos lados de seu corpo, como hastes de ferro com seus pequenos punhos no fim parecendo tacos de golfe. Seu cabelo está começando a cair do seu já desarrumado coque, mechas frouxas e desfiadas flutuando ao redor de sua cabeça. "Isso é a única coisa que pode consertar qualquer coisa para você, não é mesmo? UGH!" Quando ela fica assim, suas feições normalmente deslumbrantemente mornas se contorcem numa careta fria. Eu nunca consigo decidir se ela fica mais ardente quando furiosa ou quando fria como gelo. Uma combinação de ambos, acho. Tento ao máximo manter a calma e deixá-la ter o que quer, mas algum instinto perverso dentro de mim me tenta a atiçá-la. Talvez seja porque quando ela está irritada é o único momento que ela mostra aquela _bruteza_, aquela intensidade que me atraiu até ela em primeiro lugar, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Eu tenho que deixá-la completamente irada. Caso contrário ela nunca deixa nenhuma outra emoção senão amabilidade mostrar. Acho que ela quer passar uma 'boa impressão' para as crianças... mas começou antes de termos James, então risque essa teoria.

"Então você quer que eu fique aqui?" Pergunto cansado, e ela explode mais uma vez.

"NÃO! Saia da minha frente, saia da minha casa, vá correndo para a maldita Toca antes que eu te amaldiçoe até o meio da próxima _semana_!"

Com essas amáveis palavras de despedida, ela esbraveja subindo as escadas e passa ao lado de James, pisoteando o chão em seu caminho. Eu a escuto descontar sua raiva no piso e – sim, aí está o estrondo de nossa porta se fechando. Assisto nosso filho apertar os olhos ao ouvi-la. Dói vê-lo sofrendo. Ele está todo encolhido numa pequena depressão no topo das escadas, ainda me observando com o olho que não está escondido pelo corrimão. Faço um gesto convidando-o a descer, mas ele balança a cabeça, esfregando o nariz na estaca de madeira. Posso ver seus olhos começando a lacrimejar. Com outro suspiro pelo temperamento de Gina e o meu estúpido impulso de enfurecê-la, eu me arrasto pelas escadas e sento-me no primeiro degrau, enquanto ele rasteja até meu colo e enterra sua face em meu peito. Meus braços o envolvem. "Shh, vai ficar tudo bem..." eu murmuro, enquanto ele chora baixinho, embalando-o. "Foi só uma briguinha. Sua mãe e eu vamos fazer as pazes amanhã, eu prometo."

"Vocês não fazem as pazes," ele funga, o som abafado pela minha camisa, e eu o aperto mais forte. "Vocês só fingem que não aconteceu." Estranhamente perceptivo para um menino tão pequeno. Deve ter ficado assim por ter passado tanto tempo com Hermione. Aquela mulher... se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... mas antes de poder seguir com essa linha de pensamento novamente, minha atenção se volta para meu filho, enquanto ele se afasta e olha para mim com seus olhos grandes e lacrimosos de três anos. Os olhos de sua mãe, castanho-claros; mas nessa luz, ou seja, quase nenhuma, eles parecem bem mais escuros. "Você e a mamãe vão se separar?"

"Claro que não. Quem disse pra você o que isso significa?"

"Cory," ele resmunga e eu fico um pouco tenso. Cory Smithson é uma má influencia para James. Ele é maduro para seus seis anos e, porque seus pais não o disciplinam, ele cresceu um pouco desenfreado. Sua irmã mais nova, Marcel tem três anos, e parece que vai ficar do mesmo jeito. Ela brinca com Rose – a filha de dois anos de Hermione e Ron – de vez em quando. Não tenho certeza se aprovo. Rose tem seu primo Albus, que tanto tem sua idade quanto é bem educado, para brincar. Os Smithsons, mesmo que boas pessoas, não têm controle suficiente sobre seus filhos, e é palpável.

Eu movo James para os meus joelhos para que ele esteja me olhando de frente, à mesma altura. "Não escute o Cory, James. Ele não sabe do que está falando e só está sendo maldoso. Eu e sua mãe nos amamos muito e nada vai mudar isso. Entendeu?"

Ele hesita por um segundo e um nó sobe à minha garganta, enquanto eu preocupo-me se ele terá dúvidas – mas ele assente, embora vagarosamente, e eu o abraço novamente, deixando-o chorar copiosamente.

Escuto uma porta abrir no fim do corredor e, reencostando-me para ver, Gina emerge do quarto com uma expressão assassina. Eu viro James protetoramente para o lado contrário dela e espero-a dizer algo. De onde estou, vejo sentimentos perpassando por sua face, enquanto ela olha para James, um após o outro – fúria, preocupação, tristeza e então de volta para raiva – antes de ela pisotear em nossa direção. "Colocando meu filho contra mim agora?" ela diz baixinho com frieza mortal em sua voz. "Saia. Achei que tinha dito que não quero você aqui hoje à noite."

Lembrar a ela que a casa é mais minha que dela seria fútil e só a provocaria mais. Um enorme desejo de dizê-lo mesmo assim surge em ondas dentro de mim, mas eu o reprimo com grande dificuldade. Levantando-me com James em um braço, sua cabeça descansando em meu ombro e encarando sua mãe através dos grossos cílios que irão atrair as garotas um dia, eu respondo com igual brandura em minha voz menos todo o ódio. Só estou cansado disso. "Não vê que ele está chateado?"

"Tenho certeza que sua preciosa Hermione vai ser capaz de acabar com todas as lágrimas dele," ela diz mordaz e eu franzo o cenho.

"Você não fala sério. Sinceramente, Gina, você não está normal hoje." Mas ela está e esse é o problema. Essa é sua natureza. Atacar quando se sente ameaçada. Eu ameaço seu poder sobre as crianças desobedecendo-a e comprando coisas que ela diz que eles não podem ter; e ela explode em chamas toda vez, usando toda arma que ela tem – ou inventando algo – para ganhar sua autoridade de volta e me magoar. Não funciona há séculos. Mas isso não a impede de tentar.

"Saia," ela sibila e eu pego minha varinha.

Ela fica tensa e em choque, então relaxa quando digo "_Accio mala_". Esta passa zunindo de nosso quarto atrás de Gina e, enquanto guardo minha varinha de volta em minhas vestes, ela pousa em minha mão estendida.

"Você já tinha feito as malas." É uma acusação, não uma pergunta.

"Sempre," eu digo tristemente e pela primeira vez na noite é notável que a deixei chateada. Vejo dor em seu rosto bonito, mas não tenho vontade ou energia para pedir desculpas. Eu desço as escadas e coloco a mala no chão para abrir a porta. Tendo feito isso, eu me aprumo e olho para o segundo andar. Gina está em pé ao lado da parede com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ela não diz nada, e eu também não.

James já havia feito aparatação acompanhada antes, ele sabe como é; quando o aperto e a escuridão acabam ele deixa a cabeça pender em meu ombro e dorme enquanto eu subo a rua suja que leva à Toca. Eu me atrapalho com as chaves por um minuto quando chego à casa, puxando-a de um bolso fundo enquanto colocava a mala no chão. Finalmente consigo enfiá-la na fechadura e abrir a porta. Esta não range – uma maravilha do feitiço de Hermione – enquanto a empurro e pego minha mala para entrar, fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Lá esta ela, limpando como sempre, virando para ver quem acaba de entrar em sua casa. Ela põe as mãos nos quadris e me lança um de seus infames olhares. "O que você fez agora?" ela pergunta e eu vou imediatamente para o modo defensivo.

"Foi só uma roupa!" Eu exclamo e ela ri, então parece se lembrar de ficar quieta para não acordar James. "Gina ficou possessa por isso – não entendo por que ele não pode ter _uma_ roupa mais arrumada..."

"_Uma_, tudo bem. Mas ele só tem três anos e essa já é, o que, a décima que você compra?"

"Terceira!" eu insisto, ficando ligeiramente vermelho. Ela parece querer me repreender mais um pouco. "Você soou como a Gina agora."

A resposta que espero não vem. Ela sempre odiou ser comparada à minha mulher, por alguma razão. "Bom, seu quarto está pronto, como sempre."

"Rose está dormindo?" eu pergunto e ela assente. Lanço-lhe outro sorriso e pego minha mala novamente, subindo a escada velha e tortuosa até o segundo andar e pisando na ponta dos pés nos lugares que sei que mais rangem. A Toca pode estar caindo aos pedaços, mas não se pode negar que tem personalidade. Quando alcanço o quarto que é minha segunda casa, coloco James cuidadosamente na cama e o aprumo entre as cobertas, tirando seu dedão da boca, pois sei que vai estar com um gosto terrível pela manhã se ele o deixar ali. Deixo minha mala cair em algum canto do quarto sem me preocupar em desfazê-la. Posso fazê-lo mais tarde. Quero falar com Hermione; faz uma semana desde a última vez que estive aqui, parecem séculos.

Assim que ponho o pé no corredor, noto algo que não tinha dado atenção antes – o distinto, delicado cheiro de Poção do Sono. Enquanto caminho silenciosamente para a cozinha, a vejo esfregando o balcão com um pano. Sempre limpando. Eu não entendo. Há coisas melhores que ela poderia estar fazendo com seu tempo... Ela me ouviu chegar. Ela me olha por cima do ombro e parece surpresa em me ver. Abano a mão em frente ao nariz para afastar o cheiro de Poção, meus olhos pesam ameaçadoramente. "Está cheirando a Poção do Sono lá em cima. Rosie ainda está tendo pesadelos, então?"

Ela assente. "Ela não passa duas noites sem ter um."

"Coitadinha..." eu murmuro, memórias da minha própria infância infestada de pesadelos voltando a mim. Lembro de vezes em que não conseguira dormir com medo de ver aquela face pálida e luz verde. "Talvez eu devesse conversar com ela. Se eu falar sobre os meus, que ela não é a única que os têm, talvez ela se sinta melhor. Não acha?" Eu espero que sim.

Ela me sorri agradecida. "Isso seria maravilhoso. Obrigada." Ela parece tão cansada. Suprimo o instinto de abraçá-la; suspeito que só a faria ficar mais sonolenta e eu a quero acordada para que possamos conversar. Egoísmo de minha parte. Que pena. Sento na mesa da cozinha e observo-a voltar a esfregar o balcão. Meus olhos deslizam por ela, seguindo as linhas confusas de seu cabelo e como este cai ao redor de seus ombros. O completo oposto de Gina; às vezes eu as comparo secretamente. Sempre fico surpreso com o quanto suas aparências contradizem suas personalidades – Hermione indiferente com suas roupas confortáveis e cabelo solto, sempre a imagem da dona-de-casa exausta, e Gina tão meticulosa com suas roupas quanto Hermione não o é. Olhando para elas se diria que Gina seria mais dona de si e de seu temperamento, mas Hermione sempre foi a mais calma e racional. É até ela que vou depois de lidar com Gina o dia todo. Às vezes é como se Gina fosse meu trabalho e Hermione, meu lar... mas ela não é. Nossa casa em Godric's Hallow é meu lar. James e Albus amam A Toca, mas depois de um tempo eles sempre querem dormir em seus próprios quartos novamente.

Pensamentos estúpidos. Olho de relance para o relógio Weasley e sorrio fracamente ao ver meu ponteiro acima de _Férias_. Não seria este o nome que eu daria. Hermione quebra o silêncio.

"Você viu Ron enquanto estava lá em cima?" Eu sacudo a cabeça e ela suspira. "Ele provavelmente inalou Poção do Sono demais. Vou checar se ele está bem."

"Eu vou com você," Eu ofereço, levantando-me. Ela fica tensa por um milésimo de segundo – não acho que ela queria que eu notasse – e então me lança outro sorriso agradecido. Sinto a necessidade de justificar minha ida com ela. "Você poderá precisar de ajuda para carregá-lo se ele estiver desmaiado no chão do quarto da Rosie." Em verdade, só desejo sua companhia. Sinto me reconfortado por sua presença.

Espiamos para dentro do quarto de Rose e, certo o bastante, ele está desfalecido no tapete que Gina escolheu de presente de aniversário para ela. Suprimindo uma gargalhada – a menina está dormindo, afinal – pego os braços de Ron, Hermione pega suas pernas e nós o arrastamos pelo corredor até seu quarto. Dou uma olhada ao redor enquanto Hermione abre a porta com suas costas. Eu não entro muito aqui; eles mudaram as coisas de lugar desde a última vez que vim. A cama costumava ficar no outro canto. Hermione o solta enquanto eu o alço para a cama e me encaminho para o andar de baixo, deixando-a só para fazê-lo ficar confortável.

Puxo uma cadeira e sento-me à mesa, batendo os dedos na dura superfície de madeira. Apesar do que digo para mim mesmo, freqüentemente sinto que A Toca é mais minha casa do que Godric's Hallow. A mesa é familiar, as luzes são as mesmas há anos, com algumas exceções – as pequenas adições de Hermione à propriedade. Solto um pequeno suspiro de frustração. Não consigo pensar em nada sem voltar de alguma maneira para ela. Minha cunhada. Eu repito a frase algumas vezes para mim mesmo e ouço passos na escada. Olho para ela e inclino minha cabeça para o lado, enquanto um pensamento me ocorre. "Você me lembrou a Molly agora, com esse avental e tudo." Sei lá. Ela parece toda caseira e maternal e cansada, como Molly geralmente fica. Hermione para na escada por um momento, corando um pouco. Pergunto-me o porquê. Ela brinca com um fio solto na barra de sua saia, então o arranca e o joga no lixo. Ao levantar o rosto para encontrar meus olhos, ela parece... tímida. Estranho para ela.

Observo-a distraidamente enquanto ela segue apressada para a cozinha, tentando parecer ocupada quando, na verdade, não faz absolutamente nada. Imagino por que ela não simplesmente senta e posso sentir meus olhos pesarem um pouco enquanto meus pensamentos vagueiam. O contorno de seu vestido muda com seu movimento quando ela gira aqui e se abaixa ali, o tecido ficando preso momentaneamente na quina de um armário e então escorregando livremente. Ela não percebe. Agora ela vira e olha para mim; eu pisco para me recuperar. "Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?" Pergunto, mesmo que claramente não haja nada mais a ser feito. Ela balança a cabeça. "Tem certeza?"

Ela dá um sobressalto, como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava aqui. "Bem, não há muito o que ser feito, na verdade; eu passo meu tempo limpando e limpando e limpando de novo, então não se tem muito para limpar no fim do dia."

"Você deveria relaxar mais."

"Com o que mais eu preencheria meu tempo."

Qualquer coisa. Ela não deveria desperdiçar sua vida fazendo nada. Ela é capaz de _tudo_. "Sei lá. Qualquer coisa. Só perguntei porque você parece que está tentando se manter ocupada."

"Não, não... só pra ter certeza que não tem nada mais que precise ser feito." Ela senta à mesa em frente a mim e eu me apóio em um cotovelo para desenhar espirais na madeira com o dedo. Embora não estejamos falando muito, eu não quero dormir. Claramente há algo a incomodando; ela não estaria tão distraída e estressada se não houvesse. Ah, ela tenta esconder, mas eu sei. Eu sempre sei com ela.

"Você sempre parece ocupada quando eu venho, mas você nunca realmente_ faz_ nada." Eu ouço sua respiração presa em sua garganta. Cheguei aonde dói. Levanto o rosto para ela, mas ela está encarando intensamente seu colo. Um impulso repentino de esticar a mão e tocar a dela toma conta de mim. Eu o ignoro. Eu nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas Gina não está sempre errada quanto aos insultos que ela atira a mim. Eu realmente acredito que Hermione pode consertar qualquer coisa. Ela... ah, é inútil seguir essa linha de pensamento de novo. Meus pensamentos errantes traem-me. "Hermione?"

"Claro que faço; eu limpo."

"Sim, mas tem uma hora que não _tem_ nada mais para limpar; quer dizer... há mais para vida do que arrumar a bagunça de outras pessoas."

"Talvez, mas não é para mim."

O silêncio se estende entre nós e eu sei que as chances de uma conversa amável se foram. Dirijo meu olhar para a mesa. Se ela estiver olhando para mim, não encontrarei seu olhar. Há palavras não-ditas no ar entre nós, mas eu não sei quais são. Queria poder pensar em algo reconfortante para dizer – ela sempre está a meu dispor e agora ela precisa de mim, mas minha mente está em branco. Então eu digo o que vêm me incomodando há anos. Parece uma hora apropriada para tocar no assunto.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você seria uma dona-de-casa." Mantenho meus olhos fixos na madeira. "Achei que você estaria sempre ocupada – ocupada de verdade, não ocupada de mentirinha – fazendo tudo que se podia imaginar, dirigindo uma ou outra organização de caridade, sendo uma Medibruxa, voluntariando-se na biblioteca local e ainda acharia tempo para sair comigo e Ron e criar quantos filhos você tivesse, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu... eu acho que você é... desperdiçada, estando desocupada assim. O mundo precisa de mais Hermione's, e você está gastando seus melhores anos fazendo... nada. Sem ofensa. Você entende o que quero dizer?"

Espero que ela não entenda no mau sentido. Não quero magoá-la, isso é a última coisa que quero. Quando levanto os olhos, ela está me encarando com a boca meio aberta, como se nunca tivesse ouvido nada parecido antes. Ela engole em seco, dá um sorrisinho trêmulo e eu sei que a balancei. Ela assente. "Eu... é. Como se eu estivesse me entretendo com coisas banais em casa desperdiçando meus dias, enquanto a vida passa... É uma idéia assustadora."

"É."

Acho que a conexão entre nós se fortaleceu. Ela provavelmente nunca nem pensou em mencionar isso a Ron, mas eu o apontei, eu o vi e ela vem sentindo-o. Nós freqüentemente pensamos as mesmas coisas; sempre foi assim. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Eu nunca a vi como nada a menos. Mas a mais... talvez tenham existido vezes em que eu passei um tempo sem vê-la e quando o fiz de repente, tudo que queria era tomá-la em meus braços e... não vou nem me permitir terminar esse pensamento. Mas não posso evitar rir de algumas coisas que ela diz... e as vezes me encontro desejando agarrá-la e nunca, nuca soltá-la. É uma sensação estranha e eu não sei o que pensar. É só um hábito que nunca questionei. Ela não é minha, mas eu sou dela. Não que ela saiba. Eu não me importo com isso.

Olho para ela e ela parece tão tensa, tão preocupada, que eu não consigo não esticar o braço pela mesa e tocar sua mão. Ela me olha, aqueles olhos castanhos impossivelmente escuros brilhando mesmo a pouca luz. Palavras sobem sem serem convidadas aos meus lábios. "Você não precisa assisti-la passar." Deslizo sua mão entre meus dedos e desenho círculos nas costas desta com meu polegar, sua falta de ar me infecciona com um sentimento que eu conscientemente não identifico ou reconheço. Seu olhar fica crescentemente mais poderoso, enquanto ela se inclina para frente um espaço minúsculo e me encontro imitando-a. Algo me puxa para ela... Meu maxilar treme levemente e eu o travo.

Quando o momento chega em seu auge e eu estou tão tenso que acho que estou para agarrar seus ombros e fazer não sei nem o quê, escuto uma rangido nas escadas. Hermione tira sua mão bruscamente da minha e eu me reencosto de volta na cadeira, enquanto ela levanta, girando para ver a escada. Consigo respirar novamente. Ela mexe no vinco de seu avental, tentando esconder o quanto suas mãos estão tremendo. Imagino se serei eu que provoco esse efeito nela ou o estresse de antes. Vejo dois pequenos pés calçados com pantufas aparecerem no topo da escada, seguidos de duas curtas pernas e um menino de três anos bocejado. Meu filho.

"Papai," James começa, dando um largo e inocente sorriso. "Eu quero lanche."

"Não peça para mim, não sou eu que mando aqui," Eu respondo com um sorriso forçado próprio e ambos viramos o rosto para Hermione. Ela ainda parece que viu um fantasma e James franze um pouco a testa. Ela tenta sorrir, mas não é exatamente bem sucedida.

"Venha abraçar sua tia." Ela diz estendendo os braços e ele vai saltitando até ela e sobe em seu colo enquanto ela senta, enterrando o rosto em sua saia. Eu invejo a proximidade entre eles – _quero enterrar minha face em seu ombro e sentir seus braços ao meu redor_ – e sinto meu rosto esquentar. Tenho que me controlar, o tenho feito há anos; agora não é a hora de parar. Enquanto observo os dois, percebo que eles bem que poderiam ser mãe e filho; se os olhos dele fossem só um pouco mais escuros como os dela e tivesse mechas castanhas em seu cabelo...

"Posso comer um lanche?" ele pede, franzindo o nariz e fazendo seus olhos ficarem grandes e pidões.

"Como é que se diz?" ela pergunta com um pequeno sorriso e ele tenta revirar os olhos. Porém ele só consegue girar sua cabeça. Infelizmente, acho que ele está tentando me imitar...

"_Por favor_, posso comer um lanche?" ele refaz a frase e ela assente. Com um pequeno guincho ele pula de seu colo e perambula pela cozinha para arranjar uma tigela de cereal para si. Ela levanta e ajuda. Sigo o caminho de seu braço, enquanto ela tira sua varinha do nada e com um toque de varinha devolve os ingredientes aos seus devidos lugares, volta para seu assento à minha frente e James senta na ponta da mesa e põe colherada após colherada na boca com a velocidade e classe de um lobisomem faminto.

Hermione levanta novamente – para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo; ela é tão impaciente e eu quero perguntar o porquê, mas não posso com James aqui – e anda até a pia, olhando para uma fotografia. James me pergunta se podemos jogar Quadribol amanhã no mini-campo nos fundos da casa, o qual Ron e eu construímos anos atrás, e eu concordo distraído, minha mente não estava nessa conversa. James segue meu olhar até sua tia, ela está encostada de frente para a pia agora. Seus ombros estão tensos e curvos. Ele olha para mim solenemente e diz com toda a autoridade de seus três anos, "Às vezes ela fica assim quando você v—"

"Eu me lembro claramente de você já ter sido posto para dormir," ela diz, o interrompendo de propósito, seu olhar parecia dizer '_te peguei'_. Ele sorri culposamente e assente, dando uma última colherada de cereal antes de escorregar para fora da cadeira e, acenando, voltar a toda velocidade para o nosso quarto. O que ele ia dizer que ela não queria que eu ouvisse? Quando eu... o quê? Eu fiz algo errado? Há silêncio por alguns segundos. Eu adio a hora de falar até ter certeza que ela não o fará, então arrisco um chute que espero que não esteja correto.

"Quando eu venho?"

Ela fecha os olhos com força antes de olhar para mim e tenta dar uma risada. "Crianças. Eu nem imagino o que ele—"

"Pode me contar, Hermione." Ela engasga, surpresa por eu ter sido tão direto. "_Accio tigela_". Esta voa até suas mãos e ela gira para colocá-la cuidadosamente na pia, então se inclina sobre o balcão e encara janela a fora. Preciso saber já. Levanto-me da cadeira e dou a volta até seu lado da mesa, ficando atrás dela, encarando seu reflexo por sobre seu ombro na vidraça. Seu olhar está cruelmente determinado; não há outras palavras para descrevê-lo. Meu coração dói por vê-la desse jeito. Por menos másculo que seja – Gina riria de mim se dissesse algo assim em sua presença –, é verdade. Sinto-me icapaz.

"Você está bem?" Sei que não, mas talvez ela me conte se eu perguntar...

"Nnh—sim. Estou bem." Seus braços começam a tremer ligeiramente por causa da pressão que ela está fazendo para manter-se de pé e não consigo assisti-la fazer isso consigo mesma. Dói saber que ela não confia em mim o bastante para dizer-me o que está acontecendo. Tomo um pequeno passo até ela, resistindo ao impulso de tocá-la.

"Você não está bem. Desde quando você mente para mim?"

"Eu não estou mentindo. Só estou casada."

Franzo a testa. "O quê? Hermione, do que você está falando?"

De repente, ela gira em seus calcanhares para encarar-me e o olhar desesperado em seu semblante me assusta. Ela pressiona o corpo contra a pia como se tentasse ficar o mais longe possível de mim. "Nada! Esquece! Por favor, vai embora; eu não posso lidar com isso agora!"

"Não pode lidar com isso, ou comigo?" Tenho um pressentimento de que eu sou a causa de sua aflição, ou pelo menos m fator. Quando seus olhos se arregalam ainda mais, minha suspeita é confirmada.

"Isso! Com isso! É só – aconteceu uma coisa hoje – eu estou estressada e cansada—" ela silencia, tentando inventar alguma explicação. Nunca a vi assim antes. Ela sempre foi tão calma sob pressão. Agora vejo lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, e, enquanto dou outro passo à frente, ela se encolhe para trás. Bom, que pena; a necessidade de acalmá-la agora é devastadora e eu estico os braços, trazendo-a para mim, envolvendo-a com meus braços, encaixando sua cabeça embaixo do meu queixo e murmurando palavras de conforto contra seu cabelo. Seu corpo estremece, oprimido por soluços sufocados. Uma chama de raiva queima em mim pelo que quer que a tenha deixado nesse estado. Tudo que desejo é levantar sua frágil forma em meus braços e niná-la, mantê-la a salvo do mundo, como um homem deveria fazer por sua... _cunhada_.

As palavras de ódio voltam e eu fecho meus olhos. _Ela é a melhor amiga da minha mulher._ Tento miseravelmente ignorar o sentimento familiar de estar afundando que sempre acompanha esse fato quando lembrado e me concentrar em confortá-la agora. Talvez ser direto funcione melhor. "Olha... o que está errado?"

Ela me empurra para longe. Encaro, alarmado, seus olhos castanhos faiscando. "NADA. Nada que eu possa mudar, de qualquer maneira. Porque tudo é tão irritantemente _perfeito_, que eu não posso mudar a única coisa que _não_ é."

"E o que _está_ errado?" Ela ainda não me diz. Movo-me como que para puxá-la para perto de novo – ela precisa, precisa _mesmo _–, mas ela coloca uma mão firme em meu peito, mantendo-me à distância de um braço.

"Pare de tentar me consolar. Eu não consigo lidar com isso sozinha. Eu o tenho feito por— tempo de mais, não importa, tudo que importa é que você, por favor, me deixe em paz para que eu possa me acalmar e a gente continue fingindo que isso nunca aconteceu."

Estou muito confuso agora. "O que diz não faz sentido. _O que_ não aconteceu?"

Ela pausa, se recompondo talvez. "Eu—eu não me sinto bem," ela começa a dizer, mas eu cruzo os braços e faço-a calar-se. Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma desculpa.

"Nem vem, Hermione. Eu conheço você por dentro e por fora." Ela cora violentamente por alguma razão. "O que? Viu isso, agorinha – você nem olha para mim. O que o James disse – que às vezes você fica assim quando eu venho? Eu fiz algo errado...?"

"Não!" ela geme, finalmente encontrando meu olhar. "Você fez tudo _certo_. Sempre. Esse... esse é o problema."

Isso não faz sentido – até que ela arfa e cobre a boca com uma mão. _Ela sente algo por mim_. Caio em mim como se uma onda gelada me atingisse. Meus olhos arregalam-se. Descrença me preenche, assim como choque. Vejo o crescente pânico em seus olhos e subconscientemente preparo-me para impedi-la caso ela tente sair correndo. Um pensamento ridículo, mas ele está aí, não obstante. "Você..." Não consigo forçar nada mais a sair da minha boca. Minha garganta deixou de funcionar, minha voz está rouca. Eu devo parecer com um completo idiota.

Todos esses anos e eu nunca soube? Quando eu tenho deitado ao lado de Gina à noite e imaginado seu cabelo castanho e revolto ao invés de ruivo e liso? Quando eu tenho passado os últimos três anos deliberadamente tentando _não_ me perguntar por que passo tanto tempo pensando em uma mulher que não era minha esposa? Como... Como ela _ousa_ esconder isso de mim? Por que ela esperou até agora, até termos três crianças em nossas vidas que asseguram-nos de que nunca poderemos ser mais do que já somos?

"Harry..." ela suspira, sua voz áspera, cheia de emoção. Não sei o que fazer. "Sinto muito. Eu nunca deveria ter—"

"O que? Nunca deveria ter me contado?" Estou inexplicavelmente irritado.

"Eu não—"

"Mas você—você—" Assim como ela, não consigo pôr as palavras para fora. Forço minha língua a contorná-las. "Você... sente algo? Por m—não foi isso—não foi isso que você—" Me detenho; ela fechou os olhos.

"Sinto muito," ela sussurra. Eu olho para ela.

"Sente pelo quê?"

"Por tudo," ela cochicha miseravelmente e eu enterro minha mão em seu cabelo em frustração. O que ela espera que eu faça? "Eu sinto tanto. Desculpe—eu deveria—a gente não pode simplesmente fingir que isso nunca—"

"Quanto tempo?" eu pergunto abruptamente, preciso saber. Ela hesita.

"Desde o fim da guerra."

Recuo pela terceira vez essa noite, tropeçando contra a mesa atrás de mim, agarrando uma das bordas para me apoiar. Minha mente rodopia em choque. Desde... desde... a Guerra... a primeira vez que me encontrei sufocado por um medo verdadeiramente paralisante pela vida de outra pessoa foi quando estava trancado no porão dos Malfoy, ouvindo seus terríveis gritos no andar de cima. Precisei de toda a força de vontade que consegui reunir para me forçar a pensar claramente e só fui capaz de fazê-lo pois seria o único meio de salvá-la. Ron fez mais barulho porque tive mais autodisciplina.

Só consigo encará-la agora. Juntando todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Ela nunca está _realmente_ ocupada quando visito... ela só precisa manter-se longe de mim. Será que é tão... forte? Um pensamento me ocorre repentinamente e eu franzo as sobrancelhas. "Então... e o Ron? Você nem—o que ele foi, uma transa conveniente até eu perder o interesse em Gina?" Não pretendia que isso soasse tão grosseiro, mas o que foi dito está dito.

Ela recua e eu sei que a machuquei profundamente. "Isso é provavelmente a pior coisa que você já me disse." Ela diz, baixinho. Eu não peço desculpas – tenho que saber se ela só esteve enrolando meu melhor amigo todo esse tempo.

"E então?"

Ela respira fundo para se acalmar. "Ron não foi uma transa conveniente. Ele era o certo para mim na época. Eu o amava. Eu o amo – só não como eu deveria. Ele foi... ele estava lá. Ele me amava e era o que _tinha_ que acontecer. Todo mundo sabia. Até eu. E eu já estava quase apaixonada por ele até aquele—aquele último ano, durante a busca às Horcruxes e então... as coisas... mudaram."

Meu peito parece apertado. Meu coração não _agüenta_ ouvir isso. Não agora. "Você não pode me _dizer_ isso, Hermione! Eu—eu sou _casado_! _Você_ é casada, pelo amor de Merlin, com meu—nosso melhor amigo! O que você espera que eu—"

"Eu não espero nada," ela diz, seus olhos finalmente se enchendo de lágrimas. "Nada. Eu nem—eu nem tinha a intenção de te contar nada—foi só que essa noite, minha cabeça estava toda—eu sinto _tanto_, Harry, por favor, não me odeie—"

"_Odiar_ você?" Minha boca pende um pouco aberta por pura surpresa. Como posso odiá-la por amar-me se posso me acusar de fazer o mesmo? "_Odiar _você?" Digo mais uma vez. "_Você_?"

Ela toma fôlego. "Olha. Por favor. Eu estou pedindo, como sua amiga, para esquecer tudo isso e fingir que eu nunca—"

Meu olhar está fixo na área geral dos seus joelhos agora. Estendo uma mão para impedi-la de continuar falando. "O que eu não entendo," digo devagar, "é porque você nunca... fez nada. Principalmente, durante aquele ano das Horcruxes. Você nunca disse para ninguém, você nunca—"

"Você estava feliz."

Eu franzo a testa. Gina e eu tínhamos terminado naquele último ano da guerra. "Eu não estava com—"

"Qualquer um podia ver que você ainda queria estar com ela. Tão certo que assim que tudo terminou, ela correu até você e eu vi quão felizes vocês estavam... eu não podia estragar aquilo," ela diz, simplesmente, como se não houvesse nada no mundo que ela pudesse ter dito ou feito. "Além disso, eu já tinha praticamente me prometido a Ron. E eu sentia algo por ele. É só—"

Ergo um dedo para calá-la novamente, então lentamente levanto minha cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. "Dez _anos_?" Ela acena. "Sem uma palavra?" Ela acena de novo. "Isso é mais que um terço das nossas vidas. E metade do tempo que nós nos conhecemos." Ela acena uma terceira vez e lembra-me de uma daquelas bonecas que ficam em painéis de carros; tudo o que fazem é balançar suas cabeças para cima e para baixo. Toda a raiva desaparece de dentro de mim e uma onda de forte emoção preenche o espaço. "Queria que você tivesse falado algo."

Ela me encara confusa. Espero que eu não tenha que dizer o que sinto. Nunca fui bom nisso. Mas assim é diferente; seu marido, meu melhor amigo, está dormindo no andar de cima. Meu filho está dormindo no andar de cima. A filha dela está dormindo no andar de cima. Desta vez não é só um garoto de 15 anos desajeitado chamando alguém para um passeio em Hogsmeade. Desta vez são duas pessoas casadas com filhos e cônjuges que são irmãos. Mas nós nos metemos nessa confusão e temos que arranjar um jeito de sair dela.

De repente ela parece extremamente cansada. "Eu nunca pensei que você fosse descobrir assim. Aqui, agora; soa tão ridículo e infantil. Desculpe-me por fazer você passar por isso; se você puder achar em seu coração que pode me perdoar e meio que... esquecer que isso aconteceu... eu ficaria agradecida."

Encaro-a, incrédulo. Eu quero morrer e, ao mesmo tempo, quero cantar. Embora tenha certeza que seria horrível se cantasse. Ninguém iria querer ouvir isso.

Ela limpa a garganta e se apruma, limpando poeira imaginária de seu avental. "Eu tenho que ir para cama. Espero que ainda tenha sobrado outro frasco de Poção do Sono no banheiro, senão não conseguirei dormir nun—"

Eu a beijo.

É tudo que tenho dito a mim mesmo, pelos últimos três anos, que não quero. Três anos; é um longo tempo para ficar se enganando. Ela é macia, quente e tenra e sou preenchido com a necessidade de contá-la que a... mas sinto uma gentil pressão em meu peito, enquanto ela me empurra e fecha os olhos. Minhas mãos se erguem por vontade própria e mergulham em seus cabelos, descobrindo sua suave textura. Seus dedos se pressionam contra meu peito novamente e fecham-se em punho ao redor da superfície acima de meu coração. Ela balança a cabeça.

"Não, era tarde demais dez anos atrás, é tarde demais agora."

Algo se despedaça dentro de mim, devido suas palavras sinceras. "Hermione..." Minha voz está baixa e rouca contra o silêncio. _Eu te..._

Ela suspira, olhos ainda fechados, mãos ainda jazidas em meu peito. "Eu esperei para você dizer meu nome assim por Merlin sabe quanto tempo. Não me importo o quão estúpido soa. Mas tornou-se tarde demais para nós no segundo que você viu Gina naquele dia."

Depois de um momento de infantilidade – _não, por favor _– eu assinto, reconhecendo a amarga veracidade disso. Surpreendo-me ao sentir meus olhos ardendo e, quando ela olha para mim e vê as vergonhosas lágrimas começando a se formar, ela parece surpresa também. Eu _nunca_ choro. Não consigo me lembrar da última vez que o fiz. Ela ergue um dedo e limpa uma gota que escapou do meu olho. Reencosto minha bochecha contra o toque antes de ela baixar a mão.

"Estou grávida."

Meus olhos se arregalam e meu queixo cai. "É sério?"

Ela assente de novo. "É um menino, eu sei que é. Instinto materno. Eu queria chamá-lo Harry... mas poderia ficar confuso com vocês dois por aqui... talvez apenas algo que comece com H."

Encaro-a, comovido. Outra lágrima ameaça escapar e eu esfrego os olhos por detrás de meus óculos, piscando furiosamente para livrar-me do resto delas. Ela me diz coisas silenciosamente com o olhar e eu a entendo. Também desejo que o filho fosse meu.

"Hermione... nós poderíamos ter—"

"Eu sei." Eu acho que ela não quer me ouvir dizê-lo. Ainda não a contei que a am... Não consigo nem mesmo fazê-lo para mim. É difícil demais admitir. Talvez algum dia eu arranje coragem... mas isso não importa agora e não importará então. Ron, Gina, James, Albus e Rose portam-se firmemente entre nós como um recife entre o barco e a praia. Talvez algum dia tudo será diferente... há esperança... mas é improvável. Teremos que lidar com isso como os adultos que somos. Eu intimamente resolvo nunca tocá-la novamente, temendo não ser capaz de esconder meus sentimentos. Porém, quero que ela saiba uma coisa.

"Eu teria sido tudo que você quisesse que eu fosse." Eu falo sério. _Eu te..._

"Eu sei." E acho que ela sabe mesmo.

_...amo._


End file.
